Sing it Out
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: Just a sappy oneshot to cure writers block, InuKag, rated for harsh beginning language


Sing It Out

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! THOUGH I WISH I DID!**

"You bastard!!"

Kouga's eyes were wide with horror at the true fact. His girlfriend had caught him cheating…again. Ayame sat next to Kouga half naked, staring at Kagome with narrowed eyes, "Jealous?" Kagome looked ready to kill, she ran into their closet, pulling random article of Kouga's clothing out into a large pile. Kouga sat up, "Kags-"

"Don't fucking 'Kags' me you son of a bitch!" Kouga reeled back as if he had been slapped, Kagome never swore unless she was REALLY mad. "I should've known, 'I'm working late' yeah fucking right!" She spun around picking up the pile of clothes and walked across the room, "You hate work." Kagome got to the window and looked sharply at the duo, "Fetch."

And with that she launched the pile of clothes out onto the streets of New York City for all to take. "Get the fuck out, and take that skank with you!" Kouga looked pleadingly at Kagome, "Come on Kagome, I have nowhere to go." Kagome set a sharp glare at Ayame, "Kags she is here on business, she lives in Japan. Please."

Kagome looked out the window, "You have five seconds before I call the cops." Kouga froze, "Ka-" "LEAVE!" Kouga jumped up, grabbing Ayame and ran out of the bedroom, slamming the front door behind them. Kagome sat down on the bed placing her head in her hands, "Why? What did I do?"

She jumped slightly as the home phone rang, Kagome sighed and looked at the caller ID.

_Inuyasha……._

"Hello?"

"_Heya Kagome! What's up?"_

She paused a moment, "Just, some drama going on…."

"_Oh, another fight with Kouga?"_

"Yeah, pretty much……" A lone tear slid down her face and a silent sob shook her small frame.

"_Okay, so hey you want to come on down to the club with me?"_

"Tonight?" There was a chuckle on the other line.

"_Yeah! So come on you in girlie?"_

Kagome smiled, she loved it when he called her that, "Okay you win! I'll be there in an hour."

"_Awesome, see you then. Bye!"_

Kagome smiled, "Bye…." **CLICK.**

She placed the phone on the cradle and sighed. Picking up her keys, Kagome left the bedroom, closing the wooden door behind her.

* * *

The silver Volvo stopped in the parking spot with a squeak. She cut the engine and sighed, "This is what you need, a night out with friends." Kagome opened the door and stepped out of the car, inhaling the clean night air.

"Welcome to the party."

Kagome gasped and spun around to meet the smirking face of Inuyasha. She scowled and smacked him playfully, "You jerk, don't scare me like that!" Inuyasha smiled and offered his hand, "Come on, Sango and Miroku are waiting too."

Kagome followed Inuyasha into his family owned club and smiled to her friends as she sat down, "Hey guys, so what's going on?"

The group chatted for a few minutes until one of the workers walked up on the stage and spoke, "Okay ladies and gentleman, time for open mic, our first singer, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome's eyes bugged out of her head as she swung her head to a fakely innocent Inuyasha.

Kagome held up a shaky finger as she was dragged up on stage by Sango, "I'll kill him!" Sango smiled pushed her friend forward, "Go on, you'll be great." Kagome smiled nervously and looked out on the stage, feeling a little naked, something was missing.

She turned to the worker, "Do you have an acoustic guitar?" She nodded her head furiously and retrieved it immediately, handing it to her, "Thank you."

She turned to the audience and chuckled nervously as she tuned the instrument, "This is a song I heard on the radio, and I think it really fits my situation right now, hope you enjoy." Kagome strummed the first chord easily then leaned towards the mic.

_**Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to**_

_**As I pace back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you**_

_**Holding on as the days drag on, stupid girl I should have known, should've known**_

_**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

Inuyasha listened as Kagome's voice drifted from the mic to his ears and sighed, she always had a beautiful voice, one of the many things her cousin, Kikyo, couldn't compare to.

_**Baby I was naïve got lost in your eyes**_

_**And never really had a chance**_

_**My mistake I didn't know to be in love**_

_**You had to fight to have the upperhand**_

_**I had so many dreams about you and me**_

_**Happy endings, now I know**_

_**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell **_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

Inuyasha had to refrain from jumping up when he noticed tears spring into Kagome's soft blue eyes. _Wha? Why is she crying?!_

_**And there you are on your knees, begging for forgiveness**_

_**Begging for me**_

_**Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry**_

_**Cuz I'm not your princess, this ain't our fairytale**_

_**I gonna find someone someday, who might actually treat me well**_

_**This is a big world, that was a small town**_

_**There in my rear view mirror disappearing now**_

_**And it's too late for you and your white horse, now it's too late for you and your white horse**_

_**To catch me now**_

_**Oh whoah whoah-oh**_

_**Try and catch me now, whoah oh**_

_**It's too late to catch me now**_

And with that, she strummed the last chord, tears flowing from her eyes, a soft sob escaped her lips as she dropped the guitar and ran off stage out the front door.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha dashed out the door after her. Kagome ran blindly until she reached the safety of her car, but with all the blurriness from her tears, she couldn't unlock the door. She settled for sliding down onto the ground next to the car and sobbing.

"Kagome….."

She looked up to see a blurred silhouette of Inuyasha. Kagome tried to say his name but it only came as another choked sob. Inuyasha sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and letting her let it all out. "Kags, wha…..?"

Kagome shook, "He…..he was cheating on me….." Inuyasha looked down at her, outrage filled in his eyes, "That damn fucking Kouga, when I get my hands on him, I swear to Kami-" "Inuyasha."

He looked down at her small form, seeing a small smile break out on her face, "It's okay, honestly, I kind of saw it coming, but," She took a shaky breath, "It's still hard, just really learning the reality of it you know?" Inuyasha's eyes softened immensely, Kagome always had a way of finding a silver lining in any situation, that was one of the many things that had him head over heels for this girl.

"Kagome, you remember when I broke up with Kikyo, how I told everyone that we just sort of drifted apart?" Kagome nodded her head against his chest, "Well, it really wasn't that." Kagome looked up at him, a confused yet curious expression on her face. "When I first met Kikyo, she was just like you, so warm, happy, joyous and just a fun person, I loved being around her."

"Then she met Naraku, and after that, she just became so cold. Her eyes seemed to have lost all light in them, she seemed to hate everyone around her, and she even cheated on me." Kagome's eyes widened, she had seen a difference in Kikyo after a few months, but she didn't have any idea it was this bad.

"So I broke it off, I couldn't stand being around her, and she always seemed to look at me like I was trash, trash with money." He chuckled slightly, "Then there's you." Kagome looked up at him curious, he had to stifle a laugh, "You were there through the whole thing, cheering me up, a shoulder to cry on, the friend. You were always just a presence I loved to have around, your laughter, your smile, just you."

Kagome looked about ready to cry, _he's not going to…..? _

"I, I just know that, I've come to love you," Inuyasha chuckled, "That's actually an understatement, whenever I saw you with Kouga, Kagome, I wanted to punch his lights out, I loved you so much I hurt, and it still does!" Kagome had tears pouring down her face at this point, and Inuyasha looked terrified.

"Kagome I-" She placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly with the palm of her hand, "Oh Inuyasha……" And with that, she leaned in, capturing his lips in hers. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his head for only a second before his sense came to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as she did the same around his neck.

"Kagome! Where are you?!" The two pulled apart with flushed faces as they separated quickly and stood, "Over here!" She looked over at Inuyasha and had to bit her tongue to prevent from bursting out laughing at the longing in his eyes.

Kagome walked up to him, hugged him and whispered, "Meet me back at my place….."

_**OWARI**_


End file.
